Twilight Town Triangle
by Till our dreams end
Summary: Roxas is put in twilight town under commands from the organization. They just did not realize what would happen if they did. Oh the Drama and Fights and Bruses and love and everything else that could go horribly wrong...
1. Mission

**Well here goes my story. Hope you like it. I have to say now though I am not good with beginings. So sorry about the weird intro. **

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters.**

**

* * *

**

Roxas had just left the meeting chamber in Castle Oblivion to go on his next long term mission. He could feel the anxiousness and excitement not to mention nervousness that was running through him. _"Why would they need me to do something like this? Why me?"_

"Hey Roxas!" Axel came running up to him with a huge smirk. " I just heard about your mission. Nice one."

"Nice! How can it be nice? I don't know what to do or how to even act!" Roxas was practically scream this.

"Hey now calm down everything will be fine. Ha ha." Axel placed his hand on Roxas shoulder.

"I don't know. I might mess everything up then Saix will kill me."

Axel could see the worry on his best friends face.

"Well think of it this way." Axel started walking toward the stairs leading to the bed rooms he turned back around to his friend with to find him with his head hanging down. "How can you mess up? I mean you're the first to ever have a mission like this not only that but to have the rules bent for it. So think of it like… like a trial run. You can't mess up a trial run."

"I guess… But what if" Roxas looked up to find Axel gone. "What a great listener you are Axel!" He screamed toward the direction of the bed rooms.

Roxas turned around to find Xion with a confused yet scared look.

"Oh Xion… He he. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it… Umm.. Why were you getting angry with Axel?"

"Because the dumb red head can't listen. He just talks his all "wise words" and disappears." Roxas gave a pout and turned to look back at Xion to find her with a dazed look. "Xion everything okay?"

"Huh! Oh yeah. Hehe. Everything is… Anyways what's got you so worked up?" There was a faint red spread across her cheeks.

"I got sent on this mission that makes no sense and I don't know what to do."

_Was Xion blushing… Can nobodies blush? She looks Cute… _

Roxas was now looking at Xion with a little to interested look spread across his face.

"Roxas everything okay you look dazed or something." Xion had been looking at Roxas who now seemed to be looking at her a little more intently than usual. She could feel her cheeks start to get hot.

Roxas snapped out of his thought and laughed. There was a silence between them for a minute before both of them broke out into laughter again.

"So Roxas you never told me about this mission you were sent on. Is it really that bad?"

Xion and Roxas had started walking to the living room at least that is what Demyx called it.

"It's not that it's a horrible mission it's just that I have no idea what to do. And the worst part is that I am the first to ever do a mission like this, so I can't even get help or ask for advice." The two friends had sat themselves on the white chairs in the room which was deserted probably because everyone else was out on their own missions.

"Well me and Axel will help you. With whatever mission this is… Why are you not telling me exactly what the mission is by the way… It's kind of annoying." Xion looked at him with a look that said get to the point already.

"You guys can help but I mean still I will be by myself for a while and I don't know what to do every minute."

"Roxas what is the mission?"

"I know how to act around you guys but not others. But what will be my story what if something goes wrong and they figure it out?"

"… What's the mission?"

"Hmm…. I will just have to do this. Go with my instinct with what my gut tells me to do. I can…" Roxas felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. "Ouch!" He turned to see Xion with her hands crossed over her chest. "What did you do that for?"

"Hmm… and you complain about Axel not listening. Gosh Roxas just get to the point sometimes."

Roxas rubbed the back of his head were Xion had hit him.

"What are you talking about I do get to the point… And you have a hard hand you know."

Xion gave an angry glare and Roxas could swear he saw fire appear behind her.

"Hehe… You know I'm joking… Right? He he.."

Roxas moved further to the back of his seat still not know what good that would do in protecting him from a woman's furry as Xigbar had told him about many times.

"I will let that one go. Now tell me what this mission is?"

Roxas gulped and looked down.

"I have to live in Twilight Town for a month and pose as one the people living there. I have to get to know everyone and gain their trust. It's just horrible." Roxas had a sad cloud forming over his head.

After a minute had past without a reply from Xion he looked up at her. She stood there wide eyed.

"Xion is everything okay?"

"Roxas you are so Lucky!"

Roxas looked at her scared not because of her anger anymore but because the look she gave. That look was no ordinary happy it was beyond happy to a point were it was creepy. Roxas looked down and sighed.

"Xion your scaring me."


	2. One day before the Mission

**_Nope nope nope I do not own Kingdom Hearts or there Characters. (Tear)_**

_Okay what should I take with me._

Roxas was in his room rummaging through the little bit of things he had in his room. On his bed he had placed some potions, phoenix downs, ethers, a comb and brush along with some hair jell that Axel had given him. Next to it was a small bag that Demix had given him.

"Huh…." Roxas fell onto the little bit of space that was clear on his bed. He looked up at the extremely white ceiling listening to the utter silence that surrounded the castle.

_What do I do there? I mean He told me he took care of where I would be staying there but how do I react to other people…_

Roxas closed his eyes and started to hum to himself a tune that he heard playing a lot in Twilight Town. After some time he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Roxas woke to the sudden sound of foot steps near his bed.

"Hey calm down buddy." Axel stood there looking a little different than usual. Roxas starred at him not realizing what he was doing.

"Is there something wrong?" Axel looked at his friend uncertain.

"There is something different about you…" Roxas looked at him more closely. He then realized what it was. One of Axels many spikes were not up.

"You're missing a spike Axel."

Axel looked at the small mirror that was in Roxas's room.

"So I am. Haha." Axel picked up some up his hair to fix it.

"What are you doing here Axel didn't you have a mission today?"

Axel was still looking in the mirror determined to bring back his missing spike.

"I did but I finished early. Ha ha. After all I had to come see my best Friend on his last day at home. You grow up so fast. I mean already leaving home on your own. I'm so proud of you. Come give me a hug!"

Axel lunged at Roxas pulling him into a huge bear hug. Roxas squirmed frantically trying to get free.

"Axel… Cut it… Out!" Roxas struggled between words trying to get a firm breath of air.

"Ha ha. Roxas now now let me have my moment" Axel continued his hug swinging back and forth lifting Roxas off the ground.

"umm…. Did I walk in on the wrong time?" Xion stood there at the door ice creams in hand. Axel let Roxas go and smiled.

"Xion are you here to wish our dear friend good look on his great journey into the great big world?" Axel had placed his hand over his face trying to sound dramatic.

"Axel cut it out already sheesh…"

"But Roxas! Axel has a point. You just grew up so fast and already you are going out on your own. Why do they grow up so fast oh why?"

"Not you too Xion. Oh and Axel already used that line."

"You did Axel? Well that's not fair. Ha ha."

All of them found themselves laughing. Xion smiled and walked into the room.

"Here I got these for you guys. I guessed you would not make it to the Clock Tower today so I decided to bring some."

Xion passed out the ice creams. They all took a spot on Roxas's bed moving the few things he had there into the bag and then onto the floor. They all sat in silence as they ate occasionally glancing at each other.

"So have you figured out a story to tell them?" Axel was looking out into the hallway through the open door.

"Tell who?" Roxas looked at Axel confusion clearly shown on his face.

Axel laughed. "The people in Twilight Town. You know they are going to ask where you came from and such."

"I don't know… I have not been able to come up with anything."

"You can say you got amnesia?" Xion smiled proud of her idea.

"Aww… But where is the fun in that. You should say you were a Bad A who was sent there because people could not handle your awesomeness from your home town." Axel stood up moving his hands in every direction to add to his idea.

"Umm… Axel? I don't want them scared of me. He he."

"Yeah Axel I mean Roxas a Bad A?"

"Hey Xion what is that suppose to mean?" Axel looked at her a look of hurt on his face.

"I mean…" Xion said before being interrupted by Axel.

"Maybe we should as Xigbar. He has some good ideas."

"Xigbar?" Both Xion and Roxas said at the same time confusion clearly in there voice.

"Yeah. He he. Come on let's go ask"

* * *

"Finally a chance to relax." Xigbar had just got back from his mission in Halloween Town. He was walking to his bed room when he herd it. Footsteps. Running footsteps. Headed straight for him. He quickly moved to between two walls out of site. As he waited and watched he was Xion and Roxas hurry past him. As they ran by he heard Xion call out for him.

_What the heck could those two squirts want with me._

After Xigbar was sure they had passed he moved out with a sigh and turned to continue on his way to his room.

"OOF" Xigbar found himself on the floor butt first.

"Who the heck got in my way!"

Standing in front of him was Axel.

"Oh hey sorry about that. He he. I was just look for you actually."

"What for?"

Axel helped Xigbar up. Once up Xigbar dusted himself off and looked at Axel annoyed.

"Hey no need to be old and angry."

"Shut up Axel! What is it that you need to waist my time?"

"Axel you found him!" Xion and Roxas came running up from behind.

"Thanks a lot Axel you just ruined my day.." Xigbar facepalmed and sighed.

Axel laughed and crossed his hands over his arms.

"Xigbar Axel had this idea to ask you for help on a story I can tell them when I go on my mission."

"Did he now?" Xigbar looked to Axel who had a smug look on his face.

"Huh! If I give you something will you leave me alone?"

"Of course we will ziggy." Axel hit Xigbar on his back playfully.

Both Xion and Roxas were looking at him intently ready to take in every word he had to say.

Xigbar sighed. But Axel saw the devious look on his face which looked even more devious then usual.

"Okay Kido this is what you tell them."

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Okay I'm off" Roxas stood up with his back pack and started his walk to the living room where Saix was waiting. As he walked into the room he saw Axel leaning against the huge glass window and Xion was sitting on a couch. They all nodded to each other there sign of saying bye.

"Are you ready?" Saix looked at Roxas calm yet a hint of annoyance in is voice.

Roxas nodded his head. Saix had raised his hand and a dork portal had appeared. Roxas stepped forth and entered it but as he left he could hear Axel wish him good luck.

_Good Luck he says. He he. How about some help._

It was time for the mission to begin.

* * *

**End of Part two. Now on the many days in twilight town.**


End file.
